


Washing it Away

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Incest, M/M, Mentions of parents dying, Obsession, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: His brother hasn't been taking care of himself, so it's up to Ivo to be the elder in this situation.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Washing it Away

"You're taking a bath," Ivo had said, and though the other twin didn't refute this, his silent stare was a shallow attempt at getting out of the operation. "You've been in here for a week. It's time to see sunlight."

"I'm not sweaty." Will said this even as he was being dragged to the bathroom. "Stop it. I'll get up." Ivo stopped and looked down at him. He rolled onto his knees and pushed himself into a standing position. One in front of the other, their past week was clear to see - Ivo with his hair neatly combed, his face suntanned lightly, his clothes pressed with no wrinkles; Will with his greasy, unkempt hair, his baggy clothes with awkward folds, his eyes low and foggy from staring at a computer all day. Ivo took him into the bathroom and fixed the second thing right away. They were both nearly eighteen, but he figured there was no sense in being body shy when they were identical in most respects. Once the younger twin was naked, Ivo worked off his own clothes as the tub filled.

"I don't think I've taken a bath in years," he commented, which Will didn't respond to. "I was getting dinner and passed by the toiletries aisle. I thought of getting bubbles for you." He waited for a sarcastic laugh or an insistence that he wouldn't want such a thing, but neither came, so he kept going. "I used to think baths were bad for your skin, that raisins were bad for you, but apparently that's not true. They just look awful. Creep me out a bit." Ivo took a seat on a washing stool as Will climbed into the tub, submerging himself up to his neck with his eyes closed. Some water sloshed over the edge, but Ivo kept from scolding him for it. "When was your last bath?"

"I don't know." He spoke flatly. There was so little in his voice otherwise. Ivo pulled the stool closer and pressed at him to dunk his head. When he came back up, he found their shampoo and squirted some into the crown of his hair. Will dropped his head so he could massage it in, and as he rubbed his scalp to suds it up, he noticed his brow relax, his shoulders shift a little. He should have been done by then, but Ivo kept going. It seemed like the first thing to make him content since the trauma.

"Dunk your head," he finally told him once his fingers felt too wrinkled and soapy to continue. Will slid forward to lower his hair into the water, and Ivo combed the shampoo out before he could. He looked odd like this, his whole body submerged except for his face. When he sat back up, water cascaded off of him in a downpour of droplets. He looked skinny. Ivo combed through his hair, tugging him closer so he could check for dandruff or its remnants. It would have all washed off by now, but it was an excuse to keep him in the water for longer, if anything. He scratched at a suspect spot, and Will said nothing, his eyes still closed from the dunking. "You had such a rat's nest. I'll use conditioner." 

"Ivo."

"What?" 

Will shifted in the tub, wiped water from his brow to keep it from slipping into his eyes. "You get in, too."

He had a few obvious rebuttals - they were both nearing six feet and would likely not both fit, they would look strange if anyone else came into the room, he didn't want to. That was the main part. He didn't want to be so obvious. He didn't want him to see how much he had been affected. He was supposed to be the elder in the situation, the one to hold down the fort, make the sensible decisions, figure things out without their parents alive anymore. Will could spend all his time recovering, and Ivo would deal with the world around him. That's why he was bathing him - because he could take care of this. He could take care of Will.

He rose from the stool and climbed carefully into the tub. His arms pressed against its walls and his arms on the sides, he expected Will to turn around to face him, sit in the same position on the other side, but instead he leaned into him, his head on his chest and his legs between his. They both stared up at the ceiling as the heat from the water rose around them and their bodies chilled the water.

They rarely touched like this anymore, Ivo thought to himself. They used to sleep together. Share the same seat. Put on the same pants, each sharing a leg and running around like they were in a three-legged race. He could remember bathing with him as a child, how he would stay in until Will finished his meticulous washing and Ivo kept his hands out of the water, worried the awful raisin marks would mean his skin would shrivel later in life. Somehow, they always ended up wrinkled later no matter what he did.

His hair tickled his skin. Ivo moved one hand off the ledge of the tub to comb it away, feeling the slow intake of Will's breath when he brushed the back of his neck, his shoulder as he moved back. He set his hand on his elbow, awkwardly, just somewhere to place it. That felt right enough. Not too strange, he decided.

"Would you wash me?" he heard him ask quietly.

"I don't think there's room," Ivo answered.

"Not like that." The water was flat around them as neither of them moved. "If I never did again. Would you keep washing me?"

Ivo leaned his head against the wall. "Of course I would." 

"What if you had to drag me every time?"

He rose his hand to move his hair again. It was dripping on him. "I guess you would learn to appreciate sponge baths."

"What if I didn't?"

"Wim, you have to bathe." 

He was up suddenly, turning to look at him so suddenly, so quickly, it sent the water sloshing over the edge of the tub. "What if I kept being useless? What if I never get over this? What if I can't do anything for the rest of my life?" Ivo stared at him. He didn't understand what he was being asked until Will said in a quiet, pitiful voice, "Would you leave me?"

He had decided around thirteen years ago that he would never cry in front of Willem, ever, for the rest of eternity. It had been because Will had been trying to agitate him into the act, but for some reason he had never broken that promise to himself. He certainly wouldn't do it now.

"Of course not," he said, and coaxed him forward so he could pull him closer with his arms. He felt his skinny arms clinging to him. "Of course not, Wim." Will could cry, he didn't care about that. He pretty much cried once a week, even before their parents died. This was easy to deal with. He could handle tears. It was better than the silence.

Will could not. He clung to his brother with a ferocious desperation, like he could dissolve if he let go, why did he tell him to come into the tub when that was such a dangerous possibility? He sucked in a tight breath as his body craved more contact, his skin flush with his twin's, their chests aligned, his cheek against his ear, his hands pressed into his back. He wanted more. He didn't want anything else, not even to live, he just wanted this, this singular person who knew him like the frogs knew the rain. He wanted to melt into his body, slide beneath his skin. It was so painful to never be close enough. He hated that he couldn't not cry over it.

Ivo calmly rubbed his back, picking up the bar of soap to suds it in his hands and wash him at the same time. He was saying something about never leaving him, but Will didn't fully trust him, not after this whole shitshow of a month. He pretended the words helped and nodded his head. Ivo would expect that of him. "You're not alone," he was telling him. "We're going to stick together. Nothing is going to happen to us - we would have moved away eventually anyway, this was just a kickstart." His hand was in his hair now, smoothing it down gently. He had such a hard body, but his touch was always so soft. He adored it. He wished he would scratch his back, like when they were kids and he couldn't reach an itch. He felt tension leave his shoulders, and Ivo noticed, obviously, continuing the action. "Alright? Don't cry. Let me finish washing you." 

Ivo watched as he sat back, wiping his eyes on his shoulder - which did nothing, since they were both wet. His tears were just dragged to another spot on his face before the fell down to his chin. He still nodded, picking the soap up and lathering his hands so he could continue. He could feel his eyes on him as he worked, up his arms, his chest, his shoulders and sides. He rubbed lotion in his hands to wash his face before making him stand up so he could do his legs and feet, then gave him a final rinse before pushing him out to get a towel.

"I didn't think I'd get raisins, but you gave them to me, anyway," Ivo commented as he toweled Will off. His brother said nothing, chewing on one of his thumbnails. "At least you smell better. Do you feel better?" He was on his knees beside him where he sat on the bathmat, and Will leaned into him at that question, their bodies separated only by the towel.

"You have to drag me," he droned, ragdolling against his body. "I'm never moving again."

"Quit that." Ivo pushed him upright and went for his hair next. "Your legs seem to be holding you up just fine."

"Those are my thighs," he countered. "My ankles are destroyed. I can't walk."

"Then you can crawl." He dropped the towel around his shoulders and went to get one for himself.

"Carry me," he moaned, reaching for him like a dying orphan child. Ivo quickly banished the comparison from his mind. "Ivoooo."

"You're such a child," he sighed, watching him fall dramatically to the floor without a hand to hold him up. To himself, with Will unable to see, he smiled. 

Will, his face hidden in his dramatic fall, felt more tears springing into his eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

**Author's Note:**

> this also ended up not being overtly sexual... but I hope the undertones are still there once Will's narration kicked in near the end. I just really like bathing scenes and the comfort and care of them... Maybe I should have given myself the prompt "bathtub sex" to keep it sex act-specific kinky, LOL.
> 
> These are the same twins from my 2nd day twincest prompt (and Will has been featured in other fics from this series).


End file.
